


Dream SMP Oneshots

by Galaxy_Mystery



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I write a lot of angst, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, dadschlatt for the win bitches please, i dont know what to add for taags really, sometimes not a ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Mystery/pseuds/Galaxy_Mystery
Summary: Just me fucking writing whatever comes to mind, I am a really stressed out person so what is the best way to get out my emotions, writing my fave characters! I also just have no other way to get out my emotions especially when I cannot draw for my life, there will be happy, and there will be sad, maybe spoilers for some events! And maybe I will write some comments too, have fun and a nice day/night. Probably night, get some sleep.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 20





	1. Broken Luck

**Author's Note:**

> George visits Dream in prison

“Hello,” there was no reply only just a mere glance to George’s direction, “Dream you’re not mad at me right? Aren’t we friends?” Silence only following his questions before it was filled with a sigh.  
“George, you were nothing but a pawn to me, I never cared,” the empty feeling filled the brit’s lungs before he resentfully gave a small chuckle, “What are you laughing about there?”  
Taking off a necklace that dangled a cracked piece of an ender eye, with a small carved smiley face on it, “I guess I won’t be needing this then,” he dropped it to the floor and stepped on it, the small cracking noise echoed in both of their ears, behind the mask laid a shocked face, “I don’t need a lucky charm from an asshole. So fuck you too, Dream.”  
Watching him leave the man shuffled grabbing the pieces, his matching piece falling out of his shirt and taunted him, feeling victimised even though he wasn’t allowed to feel that, looking around the obsidian walls he closed his eyes remembering those small moments.

“I’m so nervous, being king? That feels so… heavy,” The brunette held the crown in his hands as Dream took it out of his hands put it atop of his head the two looked in the mirror, “What am I supposed to do?”  
“It’s going to be okay George,” he pulled out a small chain with a charm on it, “Here it can be your lucky charm.”  
“It has a smile on it like your mask.”  
“Yeah, you can look at it and remember that I will always be there to protect you, your highness,” he jokingly said.  
“You have the same kind of piece on your own necklace, let me have it for a moment.”  
Handing it over with a curious look and saw George carve a little ‘G’ on it, “So I can remember my king?”  
“So you can remember that you always have someone to fix your wounds and be your friend you dork.”  
Chuckling softly, the masked man gave the other a peck, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Dream.”

“So fuck you too, Dream” repeated in his head, he took the necklace off of him and threw it at the wall in a fit and heard it crack and his eyes widened at the sound.  
“Wait, no no no, I didn’t mean to,” he quickly grabbed it seeing that the G had chipped off, the piece made him feel so powerless to the tears that collected in his eyes as they streamed down, “What ironic metaphor do you want to show me world? That I… I lost the one person that would always be there for me?” his broken voice only echoed back to him. No one would answer him, ever again.


	2. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Dadza comfort moments cause my friend wanted it

The house softly creaked under the careful steps, taping a note on the door the young man slipped out. It would be found by the youngest brother who would yell for their dad laced with worry. With a tired sigh, he slipped his sandals on and robe. “I am sorry the voices have gotten so loudly lately I don’t know if I can control myself anymore.Techno.”  
The ruffled sound of feathers filled the quiet morning, “Wilbur, take care of your two brothers while I am gone,” Phil glanced back at the door, seeing the sweatered man nod. The man set off in the air, looking around for any footprints he could see, though the snow had probably covered them by now, “He doesn’t like the cold where would he go… the nether,” talking to himself he swooped down to the portal and went in. Remembering a familiar path to a small ruined house he walked in looking around seeing a lit fireplace, “Techno! Where are you?”  
The deafening sound of the crackling fire filled his ear before he heard a quiet reply, “Go away dad,” it came from the upper floor; following it up he found his son curled up in the corner, “I said go!”  
“I know you don’t want me to go Tech… I will sit right here and wait till you are ready to talk.”  
After many moments pass the piglin had scooted himself closer to his dad, “They are so loud Phil.”  
“I know, come on let’s go back to the overworld maybe?”  
“No!” The raised voice had a small crack in it and it crumbled to a soft whisper once more, “Just want to stay here a little longer please,” his dad nodded in compliance and pulled Technoblade into a hug. Hours of him just rambling every little thought to his dad, he felt himself just feel okay enough to go back.  
“It is getting pretty dark, mobs will start coming up soon, though I think we can get in a small relax moment at the dock,” Philza gave a small smile and Techno nodded at the idea following his dad.  
“Just got to be careful about those orphan zombies.”  
“Oh yeah, those orphans.”  
The two laughed together as they reached their destination both sitting at the edge and watched the stars.  
“Thank you, Dad, for always helping me with these.”  
“You’re my son it is what I am here for you know,”  
“I always worry you with these, I am sorry.”  
“I don’t mind, This has been the first time you have ran away in a long time, I am proud of you, you know.”  
“You’re proud of me?”  
“Of course I’m proud of you!” Phil looked at the other and pulled him into a hug, “Never think otherwise.”  
“Techno! Dad!” A blond child came running to tackle both of them.  
“Get your hands off of me you gremlin.”  
“I was worried about you!”  
A small grunt came from Techno and he patted Tommy’s head.

Looking over the giant crater in the ground he spaced out, remembering all the events that took place, “Phil are you proud of me?”  
“Yes, now come on let’s get home, Ranboo is going to be there any moment.”  
“Oh, we are speedrunning home?”  
“Yeah,” his voice carried slightly and he stretched his wings out, “Beat you to the portal.”  
“Hey! That’s not fair!”  
“Life isn’t fair!” Both chuckled and Technoblade ran to try and catch up to his dad, taking a speed potion to try and beat the old man; only by a couple of seconds, the piglin got into the portal first with a victorious laugh as his dad stepped through, “Let’s not make Ranboo wait too long now,” nodding to what he said they both made their way back home.   
“There’s the freakishly tall kid I like,” Techno joked softly to the half enderman.  
“Oh, there you two are.”  
“Sorry we were doing something, let’s go inside and have something to drink.”  
The three talked for a bit and Ranboo had given Techno a new axe as he lost his old one, the piglin made a half-hearted joke that it counted for his rent as the kid had been living with them.


End file.
